


Keep Your Hands Off It

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (implied & in the past), (implied) - Freeform, (only because of the quote & theme), 221B Baker Street, Caring Sherlock, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV John Watson, Sherlock cares so much, Suicidal John Watson, Suicidal Thoughts, client - Freeform, despite the tags this should be uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: John doesn’t follow. Instead, he walks over to the window. He knows Sherlock often observes future clients from here, picking up on tells that are easy to spot before they’re aware he’s watching (oscillation on the pavement always means there’s a love affair).He doesn’t know what Sherlock has seen this time, though. John watches as he sees the front door open, Sherlock step out onto the pavement, and greet someone. His wave is tentative. John doesn’t see who it’s aimed towards, Sherlock must be too quick, because he suddenly hears the front door slam shut again. And then, two sets of footsteps and Sherlock talking in a low voice.





	

Sherlock is in the middle of tuning his violin when he must spot something. John watches him as he plucks the strings, strides across to the window and then, quite suddenly, stops.

John smiles. “You okay?”

Sherlock is still staring out of the window. He frowns, just a little, just enough for John to see a tiny crease appear in between his eyes. Then, he shakes his head and the moment passes. “Yeah, I just thought-”

But then, he does a little double take and sets down his violin, abandoning it completely. “No, no,” he murmurs, half to himself. It’s said like a fact- calm and clear. And, before John can ask, he’s about turned and hurried down the stairs. 

John doesn’t follow. Instead, he walks over to the window. He knows Sherlock often observes future clients from here, picking up on tells that are easy to spot before they’re aware he’s watching ( _oscillation on the pavement always means there’s a love affair_ ). 

He doesn’t know what Sherlock has seen this time, though. John watches as he sees the front door open, Sherlock step out onto the pavement, and greet someone. His wave is tentative. John doesn’t see who it’s aimed towards, Sherlock must be too quick, because he suddenly hears the front door slam shut again. And then, two sets of footsteps and Sherlock talking in a low voice.

John turns to see Sherlock guiding a young girl inside. Her face is pale and wan, tension tight around the corners of her eyes. Sherlock nods at John. “Would you put the kettle on, please, John?”

John nods back and heads to the kitchen. He recognises the script Sherlock is following, the routine they lay out whenever clients call but this feels different, the atmosphere changed. John can tell Sherlock still wants him to play along, though, for whatever reason, so he makes the tea.

He hears Sherlock and the girl sit down and there’s an uncomfortable silence. He glances back- usually Sherlock is saying his customary introductory speech at this point, but no. He’s just regarding the girl, as she sits, tense and awkward in the client chair, and his eyes seem knowing and a little sad.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” the girl suddenly says. “I- I don’t know why I’m here, I’m- I’m so stupid.”

She bursts into tears. Sherlock moves forward in his chair but doesn’t touch her. “No. You’re not stupid,” is all he replies. 

John brings through the cups of tea and sets them down. He looks at the girl, who’s quickly trying to regain control of herself, and feels a familiar twist in his gut. He remembers stifling tears, pretending they never happened.

There’s a lurking suspicion at the back of John’s mind that he deliberately doesn’t voice. The girl soon quiets and calms, and Sherlock talks to her. And John realises that there was never a case at all. Sherlock just chats to her about her interests, and God, he’s clever, casually mentioning some film he apparently likes, and it turns out that’s one of her favourites, and she perks up, talking animatedly about it. 

(John knows Sherlock has never heard of the film).

And then, the tea has been drunk and the conversation slows, and Sherlock is writing something on a scrap of paper for her. His personal mobile- not the work phone number on his website. John raises his eyebrows.

And it’s only when she’s about to leave that John’s suspicions are confirmed. Sherlock asks, just before she goes, if it would be alright for him to look in her bag. “Only if you’re happy with that.”

The girl pauses and nods, and John can sense the courage it took for her to do that alone. 

It doesn’t take Sherlock long. He fetches the package out of the bag, carefully. Sleeping pills. There’s a slight falter in Sherlock, just a flicker, a wobble in his lips that he quickly pushes down. But John still sees it.

“I’ll just-” Sherlock clears his throat. “I’ll just keep these. Is that alright?” His voice is soft and reserved and wonderfully kind.

The girl nods again and smiles, teary. She leaves with the promise to text Sherlock when she’s home.

Sherlock bins the pills, his hands shaking slightly. John remembers aching loneliness, and sleepless nights and half forming a plan and half begging someone to actually _see_ him and stop-

He goes to Sherlock and hugs him. “You’re a good man, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock sniffs and melts into John’s arms. “I only-”

John quiets him with a slow, tender kiss. “You see worlds in people,” he whispers. “The things others might not see. Or not want to see. Or just- just ignore and-”

“Oh, John.”

“Shh. Thank you. _Thank you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/157326620800/keep-your-hands-off-it


End file.
